zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shiram-Ludgerus33
Du hast keine neuen Nachrichten ! (Warum ist das wichtig ?) ---- Begrüssung :D Hey Ludgerus, ich danke für deine persönliche Begrüssung (: Werde zwar hier im Wiki nicht so viel aktiv sein, aber ab und zu schaue ich mal vorbei^^ LG ConnorEnjoy your Life! 16:16, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Box-Ads auf der Hauptseite Hallo Shiram-Ludgerus33. Wie du vielleicht weißt, schalten wir ab demnächst Box-Ads auch auf der Hauptseite. Diese passen in das normale “maincolumn-leftcolumn” Schema, das üblicherweise auch auf anderen Wikis verwendet wird z.B.: Elder Scrolls. Leider wird diese Werbeeinblendung bei eurer Hauptseite nicht funktionieren und dementsprechend euch euer Design regelmäßig "zerschießen". Ich möchte dich darum stellvertretend auch für die anderen Admins hier bitten, euer Design der Hauptseite anzupassen, (oder kann euch auch anbieten, dabei zu helfen). Schönen Gruss Foppes 16:01, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Fehlermeldung Hallo Shiram-Ludgerus33, eigentlich wollte ich die kommende Frage StrycoLink stellen aber er ist irgendwie nicht mehr da ... Wie auch immer.Ich kann seit Monate nichts mehr erstellen oder bearbeiten.Ist das ein Fehler oder ist es so gewollt? Zega585 17:18, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Ähm, nein. Die Fehler erscheinen andauernd (auch andere..), daher kann ich zumindest sie nicht beheben. Muss wohl am Server liegen. Aber diese Fehler werden (hoffe ich mal, denn sonst !!) bearbeitet. Nebenbei kann man sagen, dass Vandalierer bei solche Fehler kein Ärger machen können :D. --Ludgerus. 00:16, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ... Hi, Ich habe meine E-mail Adresse auf meine User-Seite gestellt aber nicht für lange Zeit (Nur zur Sicherheit,ich will ja nicht dass jeder meine E-mail Adresse kennt)Ansonsten weiß ich von Nintendo dass wir lange auf eine Demo Version des neuen Zelda warten können,und NOCH länger au das richtige Spiel.Aber jetzt mal gute Neuigkeiten: Es gibt ein Zelda Anhänger für nur 99 cent! Mit Grüße,Zega585 11:59, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Supi, dann weiß ich bescheid... Ich habe hier ein Reshiram-Anhänger. Wieso hast du deine Adresse eingefügt ? Als nächstes: Stahlhammer gehört zu Wind Waker. Stahlhammer ? Hallöchen, keine Angst,ich hab meine E-mail Adresse nicht für immer eingefügt.Die ist jetzt sowieso schon weg.Nur eine kurze Frage:Ich bin doch jetzt nicht total blöd oder?Ich dachte es gibt den Stahlhammer auch in OoT... :Optisch gesehen ja:D, vom Namen her aber nicht. Wieseo der (Stahl)Hammer in The Wind Waker nicht Schädelhammer heißt, bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Ich habe in Stahlhammer extra Hammer eingefügt. Der Artikel Stahlhammer sieht doch schick aus, oder ? Aufjedenfall kannst du Remorts (die sehen aus wie Aliens..) mit dem Stahlhammer ordentlich eins überziehen.--Ludgerus. 21:56, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Shiram, vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung es ist gut jemanden zu haben der mir bei Bedarf helfen kann. Ich bin übrigens jeden Samstag on und werde hier ein paar Beiträge erstellen, wir könnten uns auch zusammentun, und bearbeiten. Ich biete dir meine Hilfe in Bezug auf Zelda ebenfalls an so könnten wir uns gegenseitig entgegenkommen. Hartschnabel 19:05, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Schätze ? Hi Shiram-Ludgerus Ich wollte mich mal bei dir melden. Und zwar wollte ich dir bescheid geben, dass sich endlich mal jemand um die beiden Zeldateile Spirit Tracks und Phantom Hourglass kümmert (Ich :D). Weil ich mir gedacht habe das es von diesen beiden Titel kaum Seiten im Wiki gibt. So viel dazu. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Frage. Und zwar will ich eine Seite mit allen Schätzen (aus The Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, Skyward Sword) erstellen. Und da wollte ich fragen ob ich bei den Schätzen (jeder Schatz bekommt eine eigene Seite) eine neue Kategorie machen soll wie z.b Schatz in The Wind Waker..... oder die in die Kategorie Gegenstand in.... packen soll? Ich hoffe das du die Idee gut findest :) . Mit freundlichen Grüßen Legofan 34 Lego Fan 34 11:49, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Öhm, da muss ich was klarstellen. Erstens, Ja nun, Schätze (Inhalt) sind Gegenstände, genau so, als würde ich Enterhaken oder Kompass erstellen und hinschreiben wo ich sie finde. Zweitens, das passt nicht. Deine Idee finde ich gut, doch wenn wir jetzt Gegenstände und Schätze erstellen, dann sind beide das Gleiche. Ausgenommen meine ich die wertvollen Fundamente aus Spirit Tracks und Phantom Hourglass, weil man sie nicht benutzt. Mit wertvollen Fundamenten aus Skyward Sword kenne ich mich nicht aus, weil ich bisher kein WII Motion Plus (oder wie es auch heißt) besitze. Das Spiel habe ich, aber nicht... ach egal. Wie dem auch sei, deine Idee lass ich nicht weg, weil ich bin der Meinung anstatt Schätze zu erstellen können wir eine Fundementenliste (Inhalt sind Schätze) erstellen. Hoppla, jetzt schrieb ich zuviel. Gruß, --Ludgerus. 17:53, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Habs mir anders überlegt; Daraus wird nichts. Mir fällt nicht ein, worunter wir die Schatzliste setzen können. Meiner Meinung nach finde ich deine Idee unwichtig, weil es schon Listen hier gibt mit Verlinkungen. Denn dort werden die Gegenstände genauer beschrieben und die Fundorte werden erläutert. Deine Idee zerplatzt leider. Sei bitte nicht wütend, du kannst eine Schatzliste erstellen und als Anhang für dein Profil einfügen. --Ludgerus. 15:22, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC)